


【進擊的巨人/團兵】Flying squirrel and Redbreast

by oceansky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Sentinel/Guide, eruri - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 19:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansky/pseuds/oceansky
Summary: 艾爾文和利威爾第一次見到彼此的精神體時都錯愕了幾秒，艾爾文沒預料到的是利威爾的精神體和他一樣體型嬌小，而且還是一種非常沒有攻擊性的動物，艾爾文原本認為像是利威爾如此強悍的哨兵，精神體應該也會是非常具有攻擊性的動物，或許是黑豹再不然至少也是隻貓，但看著站在利威爾肩上輕巧的走走跳跳的知更鳥，著實的讓艾爾文吃了一驚。





	【進擊的巨人/團兵】Flying squirrel and Redbreast

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇是個謎，我自己都不知道我在寫什麼，總之用了哨兵嚮導的設定。  
> 只是零碎的片段，不會有完整的故事也沒有結構常理可言。

其一、飛鼠與知更鳥

　　艾爾文和利威爾第一次見到彼此的精神體時都錯愕了幾秒，艾爾文沒預料到的是利威爾的精神體和他一樣體型嬌小，而且還是一種非常沒有攻擊性的動物，艾爾文原本認為像是利威爾如此強悍的哨兵，精神體應該也會是非常具有攻擊性的動物，或許是黑豹再不然至少也是隻貓，但看著站在利威爾肩上輕巧的走走跳跳的知更鳥，著實的讓艾爾文吃了一驚。

　　而利威爾驚訝的原因和艾爾文差不多，只是他更訝異的地方在於，艾爾文這個身高有188並且看起來嚴肅又無趣的壯漢，精神體居然是隻圓滾滾又毛絨絨的…飛鼠，那小東西似乎有點害羞，小小的爪子攀抓著艾爾文的衣袖，只從艾爾文的臂後露出一對小眼睛怯怯地望著利威爾。

　　不過，當在他看過兵團裡其他人的精神體後，他便覺得…飛鼠其實也沒什麼不好的。

　　比起米克那隻肥到不行的奶油色垂耳兔、韓吉那隻總是在睡覺的貓頭鷹，或是納納巴那隻走路老是跌倒的熊，還有莫布利特那隻動不動就神經質的蜷成一顆剌球的剌猬，飛鼠真的沒什麼不好……嗯，或許吧。

　　喔，順帶一提，當利威爾後來有朝一日見到奈爾時，望見了他身後那隻花不溜丟的孔雀時，他就覺得…飛鼠真的挺好的。

　　利威爾的精神體，是一隻有著非常漂亮的藍羽毛的知更鳥，只是知更鳥並不常離開利爾的精神圖景，牠通常只有利威爾單獨一人或者是利威爾召喚牠時才會出現。

　　人類總有個壞習慣，就是很難輕易的去承認自己的所望，因此比起來，直接代表哨兵嚮導們的意念的精神體就誠實很多，也因此，當利威爾看見自家那隻小小的知更鳥停在艾爾文肩上輕輕地唱著歌時，心情頓時莫名的複雜。

　　艾爾文的飛鼠在渡過了怕生時期後，變得喜歡在利威爾身上磨蹭，艾爾文在飛鼠某次用前額處磨蹭著利威爾的左手時告訴他，這是種標記所有物的舉動，代表利威爾的左手現在是牠的了，利威爾聽了只是皺起了眉，伸起了右手輕彈了下那隻歡快的蹭著他的手的小傢伙，把牠彈倒了個四腳朝天，對那隻試圖想賣萌的飛鼠道「這才不是你的。」

　　利威爾那樣說時，知更鳥在艾爾文的肩上發出一陣愉悅的清脆叫聲後飛了下來，牠在飛鼠周圍走走跳跳的，不時的輕啄了下飛鼠的小肚皮，逗得飛鼠最後跳竄起了身追逐起了知更鳥，試圖著想把自己的味道蹭在知更鳥身上，知更鳥滿屋子的走走跳跳躲避著飛鼠撲躍而來的動作，即使偶爾小小的低飛了會，卻總沒乾脆直接飛到飛鼠到不了的高處，這場追逐直到艾爾文伸手去拎回自家精神體隨手往沙發上一丟後才算是平息，知更鳥飛回了利威爾肩上，慢條斯理的理起了自己的羽毛。

　　那日，在艾爾文和利威爾忙完自己的事務後，發現兩個小傢伙挨在一起縮在沙發的一角睡得香甜。

其二、

　　艾爾文當初從地下街撿回利威爾時並沒有想過要與他締契，只是當艾爾文把兵團裡尚未締契的嚮導給考慮一遍後，才發現他雖然撿了個天賦異稟的頂級哨兵回來，但卻找不到足以與之契合的嚮導匹配給他，當他困擾的和米克他們商量著，是否再去哪裡看能不能再撿個能和利威爾搭配的嚮導回來時，得到了眾人鄙視的眼光。

　　韓吉最後一臉嚴肅的把手搭在艾爾文身上認真的給他分析道：「首先，利威爾不用陷入狂躁狀態時就足夠把整個兵團給拆了，並且把大家堆成一座小山放火給燒了，更不用說陷入狂躁狀態的話，根本沒人制得住他。其次，你怎會以為利威爾會願意和一個從路邊撿來的不明人士締契？套句他那個同伴伊莎貝爾的說法，你不如叫利威爾和根掃帚締契他搞不好比較有意願。最後，艾爾文，你是不是忘了自己就是個等級足已和利威爾匹配的嚮導了？」

　　「嗯…」艾爾文陷入了思考，但韓吉可以看出艾爾文的神情從『利威爾明明就很乖』到『難道真要找根掃帚給他？拜託奈爾買根王都限定豪華版的掃帚？』再到『和利威爾締契好像的確是個辦法…』的三階段情緒波動變化，她無助的看向了米克，但後者只是雙手一攤，用腳尖頂了頂一屁股坐在他腳板上的肥兔子，被打擾了睡眠的兔子有些不大高興，鼻子噴了噴氣一臉嘲諷的看向了韓吉。

　　後來，艾爾文和利威爾最終檢測的結果契合度高的驚人，韓吉甚至懷疑當時契合度沒達到百分之百，是因為那時利威爾對於失去同樣來自地下街的同伴尚未完全釋懷。

　　兩三年後，韓吉對於她催促著艾爾文與利威爾締契這件事，深深的覺得自己多管閒事，尤其是當她看著那隻飛鼠和知更鳥一起在她的桌面上各種數據文件上撲騰打滾，然後一起撞翻了水杯弄溼了她的小寶貝生態觀察日記時。

其三、關於精神創傷

　　自從利威爾加入調查兵團後，奈爾就覺得有些困擾，尤其是當他發現艾爾文和利威爾的契合度高到足以讓彼此的精神體待在對方身邊時。

　　奈爾無法理解利威爾那隻知更鳥的可愛之處，他只知道每次開會時，那隻可惡的知更鳥就會像逛大街般，走到他跟前像示威似的在他的文件上踩來踩去，但又精明的在艾爾文一眼望過來時，擺出一副溫馴乖巧的樣子的待在他手邊，造成他事後向艾爾文抗議時，只得到了艾爾文的一句「會嗎？利威爾很乖啊。」這種令人氣結的回應。

　　但說起來，奈爾實在無法比較到底是那隻知更鳥在他的文件上逛大街比較惡劣還是某隻飛鼠總是用屁股對著他比較惡劣就是了。

　　不過，整體上來說，令奈爾最火大的是打從那兩人搞在一起後，那隻蠢飛鼠和蠢鳥就老是聯合起來耍弄他的精神體，某次甚至試圖著想拔下根羽毛來，追得滿辦公室裡亂跑的，令他結實的感受到所謂的精神受創。

其四、

　　就和多數人都以為利威爾沉默寡言一樣，大部分的人也都以為利威爾的精神體是隻沉默安靜的知更鳥。整個兵團裡，也只有艾爾文聽過利威爾的知更鳥唱歌，連利威爾自己本身也沒怎聽過牠唱歌，他記憶裡他的精神體，通常都是安靜的待在他的精神圖景裡，偶爾出來溜躂溜躂，對他嗚叫個幾聲，利威爾稱那是在對話並不是唱歌，直到遇見了艾爾文後，利威爾才發現原來自己的精神體是會唱歌的這件事。

　　但說起來，和自己的精神體對話，可以規範成很正常的自言自語，但自己的精神體對著自己唱歌這種事…其實仔細想想就也真的挺見鬼的，所以利威爾對於知更鳥只對著艾爾文唱歌這件事還挺為釋懷的。

　　只是後來，當利威爾得知，大部分的鳥類會在求偶時對著所愛慕的對象歌唱時，他就有種恨不得把自家精神體給關回精神圖景裡再也不放牠出來衝動。

　　艾爾文對這件事倒是不怎麼介意，表現得十分平淡，只有在某次讓可憐的莫布利特撞見了知更鳥站在艾爾文的虎口上輕輕柔柔的給他吟唱一曲後，艾爾文低下了頭親吻著小小的知更鳥。

　　後來，根據和韓吉的交叉比對下，那個時間當下遠在另一端的利威爾因為不明原因捏爆了一個杯子，嚇得新兵個個噤若寒蟬，連個大氣都不敢多喘。

其五、

　　調查兵團內部會議時，常會有各種奇景，大部分是這廂討論的嚴肅，那廂精神體卻睡成一片，尤其是當定案不出個什麼切確的結果時，就可見一隻剌猬蜷成了顆球，被隻熊給左右滾著玩，奶油色的垂耳兔抓了飛鼠當成枕頭睡成了個大字型，貓頭鷹和知更鳥踩在熊的頭上，隨著那顆被滾來滾去的剌猬球轉動著頭部。

　　利威爾偶然一次轉頭去看了那群精神體們一眼，就見原本背對著他的貓頭鷹，頭轉了270度過來並歪著頭看向他，詭異的畫面讓利威爾驚訝之下的把剛入口的紅茶全給噴在艾爾文身上。

　　見了這等慘劇，韓吉拍上了利威爾的肩，語重心常的道了句「利威爾，開會要專心啊。」

　　「專你媽啦！」利威爾甩開了韓吉的手，給了她一記中指。

　　也有的時候，狀況會呈現開會的這端一片死寂，但精神體們卻追趕跑跳碰的鬧成一團，像是垂耳兔踩著飛鼠的尾巴不放，貓頭鷹追著知更鳥滿屋子的飛，不過，無論發生什麼狀況，剌猬和熊倒是永遠和平的依偎在一起，彷彿是亂世中的遺世獨立

 

其六、所謂工作妨礙

　　艾爾文看著那隻在他文件上走來走去的藍色知更鳥，並在艾爾文試圖的想趕牠到旁邊去時歪著頭唱起了歌，如銀鈴般的烏啼聲是那樣的清脆嘹亮，婉轉動聽，雖然那眼神裡一副擺明了牠才是老大如此這般的流氓模樣。

　　「別這樣，我就快做完了。」艾爾文伸手輕撫著那小小的腦袋，望著那雙和利威爾一模一樣的眼瞳，艾爾文耐心的安撫著，最後，知更鳥跳上了他的右手虎口處，沿著手臂走了幾個小步伐後，飛到了艾爾文的肩上，居高臨下的看著艾爾文寫字。

　　不過牠終究是利威爾的精神體，看著艾爾文一筆一劃的勾勒出滿頁的文字，就像是個催眠符似的，沒多久就小小的腦袋瓜慢慢的低垂下去，就這樣從艾爾文肩上滑墜了下來，讓艾爾文驚慌的把筆一扔連忙去接住那小小的身軀。

　　「啾～」知更鳥從艾爾文的掌心擠了出來飛跳到艾爾文的手腕上，輕輕的啼了聲。

　　「你啊…」艾爾文嘆了口氣，他把手移到了桌上的一個小盒子邊，裡面舖滿了小碎布，那是後來艾爾文給牠準備的，當牠不願意回去找利威爾時，可以讓牠暫時在那裡小憩。

　　但知更鳥沒有跳進去的意願，只是依舊停在艾爾文的手腕上，對著牠啾啾叫。艾爾文正想開口說些什麼時，他眼角瞄到了他面前的桌沿出現了一對小小的爪子，接著本是應該留在利威爾身旁的自家精神體便冒出了頭望著他看，艾爾文只來得及在心裡叫聲糟，就見辦公室的大門被粗魯的踢開「艾爾文你他媽的，這麼晚還不睡你是真的想禿頭嗎！」

　　「哎…我就快弄好了，快好了。」

　　「你就只會說這句話。」

　　「真的快好了。」艾爾文邊口頭安撫著，同時也將精神觸角探入了利威爾的意識裡，輕柔的梳理利威爾那顯得焦躁的情緒，他對利威爾招了招手示意他到自己身邊來，將人給帶進懷中「做惡夢了？」

　　「……」利威爾沒有回答，只是沉默的感受著艾爾文的精神觸角在他的精神圖景裡穿梭，清除掉過多的無用雜訊，細心的梳理著糾結成團的精神，艾爾文身上的那股令他平靜心安的氣息將他仔細的包覆起來，令他逐漸的放鬆下來。

　　利威爾最後在艾爾文懷中睡著了，雖然擺平了阻止他工作的頭號阻礙，但艾爾文看著懷裡睡著的人，又看著在他的公文上相擁而眠睡得正好的兩隻精神體，他終於覺得…半夜不睡覺真的是一件非常罪惡的事。

其七、

　　艾爾文的精神圖景是一片非常寬廣的蒼穹，無邊無際的，看起來雖然空乏，卻令人心曠神怡。足下所踩的似水非水，似冰也非冰，形成了個非常廣大的剔透鏡面，映照出了那片無窮無際的藍天。

　　利威爾其實很喜歡待在這裡，打從艾爾文第一次帶他進到精神圖景時，他就眷戀上了這片天空，就如同初次見面時，他第一眼望進艾爾文的眼瞳裡，在冰冷疏離裡，看見了那綹燃燒得晶亮的火焰。

　　艾爾文的精神圖景特殊之處在於不僅有日昇月落，有時還會有氣候變化。雖然大多數的時間都會維持在晴朗的白日，只有偶爾幾次，利威爾在那裡見過一望無際的黑夜裡，舖滿了滿天的星斗。

　　在每次壁外調查結束後，利威爾總會在那片星夜裡，看見一顆顆星子無聲無息的墜落，在天邊劃出了一絲絲亮銀色的線，宛如一場星辰之雨。

　　利威爾也曾在那片天空裡，看過他有生以來最為瘋狂的狂風暴雨，那片澄淨的藍天被掩覆上了一層深灰色，驟雨如利刃般地切割分化著這個空間，風聲宛如負傷野獸的嘶吼，整個空間裡，最為平靜的卻反而是艾爾文，他靜默的佇立在風雨之中，淺藍的眼就像一池凍結的湖水，冰寒剌骨。

　　那場風雨最終在與那對眼眸接觸的那瞬間止息，陽光自雲縫間灑下，柔和的灑落在利威爾身上。

　　利威爾一直都記得，那日，他們真正的締結了契約，正式的分享了彼此的靈魂，將原本自己身上各自屬於嚮導與哨兵的圖騰染上了彼此的色彩，那樣的色彩，會一直維持到一方生命的終結，才會褪去那斑斕的色澤，只餘下黯淡的灰白。

　　而相較於艾爾文的精神圖景，利威爾的精神圖景就顯得單調許多。

　　利威爾的精神圖景是一處高聳懸崖，本該是天空的地方卻是一片岩石，只有中央處開了個缺口，從那個缺口能夠仰望到一片模糊的藍天，缺口下方有一棵枯樹，那隻有著淡藍羽翼的知更鳥常常停棲在枯枝上，安靜的仰望著那片天空。

　　那道缺口裡的天空就像個遙不可及的夢，同時也像深夜裡的一盞永不熄滅的燭火，縱使再絕望，也不曾被掩蔽；而懸崖下則是虛無的深淵，連利威爾自己都不知道下頭有著什麼，或許就只是一片虛無，以聊表他空乏的人生。

　　利威爾這片空乏的精神圖景在艾爾文走入他的生活後，慢慢的出現了的細微的變化，利威爾自己沒怎察覺，反而是艾爾文先發現的。

　　幽黑虛無的深淵底處，佈滿了細小的光點，就好似夜幕中的銀河，將整個空間妝點得不再那樣死氣沉沉，而在很久之後的某日，艾爾文偶然發現，那棵枯樹吐露了新芽，綻放出了一朵朵月牙白的花朵，枝椏間有個小小的鳥巢，艾爾文曾爬上去看過，鳥巢裡有顆淡藍色的蛋，安穩的在巢裡沉睡著。

　　那時，利威爾只待在樹下，扳著張臉，要他快點下來並且滾出他的精神圖景。

其八、

　　艾爾文失去右臂的那瞬，利威爾感到了自靈魂深處那股撕裂般的痛楚，不安與憂慮逐漸的自內心深處擴散開來，有如滴落進清水中的墨水般，一點一滴的暈染了水的潔淨。

　　那時，他只感到艾爾文放在他身上的精神屏障，彷彿在一瞬間裂了痕，他不想去猜測那代表什麼意思，唯一讓他冷靜的是那道屏障並不算是完全的碎裂，讓他不至於陷入絕望。

　　一直到艾爾文重傷的消息傳來，利威爾才察看了自己右肩上的圖騰，確認了那色彩依舊後，才算是鬆了口氣。他並沒有第一時間就去看艾爾文，而是若無其事般的，照著艾爾文原本指示的繼續執行自己該完成的工作，即使他的每根神經都劇烈的叫囂著，血淋淋的撕扯著他的理智，他覺得自己有如菟絲，死死地攀附著艾爾文僅存的氣息，以求不墜入那片虛無之中。

　　艾爾文醒來時，他可以感覺到自己的哨兵就在附近，但昏黑的房裡令他第一時間無法看清利威爾人在哪裡，畢竟他是個嚮導，五感沒哨兵發達，他只能靠著兩人間的牽絆，終於在房間的角落找到了利威爾那縮的小小的身影。

　　他知道利威爾醒著，但卻不肯到他身旁來，他只能試著讓自己的精神觸角去碰觸縮在角落的哨兵，只是以往通行無阻的通路，這次卻沒有打開，艾爾文不認為自己會虛弱到無法進入利威爾的精神圖景，這狀況只有一個解釋，他的哨兵正在和他嘔氣。

　　『利威爾……』艾爾文原本想開口喚他，卻發現自己幾乎發不出聲音來，只能靠著彼此相通的意識來呼喚他，精神觸角環繞住了那個縮得小小的身子，輕輕的觸撫著他的額。

　　「別浪費你的精神和體力。」利威爾清冷的聲音在角落響起，音量並不大帶著些微的沙啞，清楚的傳進了艾爾文耳中。

　　『你狀況不太好。』艾爾文才醒來沒多久，就發現利威爾已經陷入了神遊狀態，並且已經有轉為狂躁的跡象，他試著想安撫利威爾，卻沒想到遭到了拒絕。

　　「那又怎樣。」

　　『讓我替你疏導。』

　　「有必要嗎？」利威爾的冷哼自角落響起「如果這次你不能回來，那麼這些都是沒有意義的。」

　　利威爾在意識裡，聽見了艾爾文輕輕的嘆息，他幾乎是賭氣般的拒絕了艾爾文的安撫，但他畢竟是個哨兵，渴求與之締契的嚮導的安撫，幾乎是種本能，在艾爾文不厭其煩的不斷試探，利威爾才終於鬆卸了防御，他緩緩的閉上了眼，艾爾文的精神觸角像是道溫暖的陽光，探進了利威爾幾乎凍結的精神圖景裡，艾爾文看著坐在枯樹下的縮得小小的身軀，利威爾屈起了雙腳，把臉埋在雙膝之中，艾爾文走到他跟前，輕柔的揉弄著那頭柔軟的黑髮。

　　「利威爾，我相信你是個強大的哨兵，沒有任何事可以動搖你，即使是失去我。」艾爾文的眼裡平靜得近乎冷漠，但觸撫著利威爾的動作卻是無比的溫柔。

　　那語句裡帶著暗示與催眠，利威爾心裡很清楚，但卻沒有絲毫的反抗，只是順從的讓艾爾文所說的話語融入自己的意識裡。

　　寬大厚實的手掌，帶著熱度的指腹如微風般輕撫過頸背，艾爾文的體溫明確且真實的包圍住了利威爾，在他耳畔低喃著：「不看看我嗎？利威爾。我可是很想你的。」

　　聞言，利威爾雖然是抬起了頭，但卻是惡狠狠的瞪向了艾爾文，並在艾爾文湊近想吻他時，張嘴咬了那飽滿的唇瓣一口，但還來不及宣揚他的勝利，艾爾文就將他整個人按倒在地上，溫熱的舌尖帶著不容拒絕的侵略氣息，探索進了利威爾的口腔中，他們就如此的在那棵貧脊的枯樹下親吻與擁抱，貪婪的索求彼此的體溫。

　　利威爾在最後，細細的親吻著艾爾文的右手每根指節，吻裡帶著一份珍惜，因為從今而後，這便是只能在精神圖景裡才能做到的事了。

　　＊

　　韓吉後來再來給艾爾文做回報時，發現艾爾文正用著既困擾又溺愛的眼神看著那隻在公文上亂跳的知更鳥，而枕頭邊還窩著隻萎靡的縮成一團的飛鼠。

　　「哎呀呀…這是造反了？」

　　「…就只是點小麻煩…我會解決的。」艾爾文把公文先丟在一旁，小鳥兒跟著跳了過去，想盡辦法的又頂又推的把那份公文給推落到了地上後，才滿意的飛回了艾爾文的肩上，愉悅的叫了幾聲，像是宣示著自己的勝利。

　　「那這隻是怎回事？」韓吉視線移回了那隻飛鼠，那對哀怨的小眼睛，顯得一副委屈至極的小模樣，那是平常在艾爾文臉上看不到的表情，讓韓吉忍不住笑了出來。

　　「利威爾不讓牠跟。」相較於自家的精神體，艾爾文本人倒是很淡定，伸手彈了記飛鼠的小屁股，要牠想耍廢就閃遠點，但一抬眼就望見韓吉用了個意味頗深並且充滿關愛的眼神望著自己，令艾爾文有些發毛「怎麼了？」

　　韓吉衝著他嘿嘿笑，一副十足的幸災樂禍的道：「寂寞了就承認啊，團長大人。」

　　「啾～♪」

其九、

　　利威爾在偶然下發現飛鼠的背部接近屁股的部分禿了一小塊。他轉頭看向了不遠處的艾爾文一眼，又低頭看著那圓形的小禿塊。

　　難道主人禿了，精神體也會一起禿嗎？利威爾拎著飛鼠舉到自己眼前百思不解的想著。

　　被拎著後頸的飛鼠可憐兮兮的揮動四肢掙扎著，小眼睛裡寫滿了委屈，控訴著利威爾的行為，只可惜完全被利威爾給無視了，就這樣拎著那小傢伙晃動著。

　　「利威爾…你別是平時拎不起艾爾文所以現在拎他的精神體出氣吧？」注意他的舉動好一陣子的韓吉一臉凝重的道。

　　「無聊，沒事幹麻拎他，腳又沒斷叫他自己走啊。」利威爾投給了韓吉一記白眼，隨手把那隻飛鼠塞進了韓吉手中，看著艾爾文的身影，好一會才慢慢的開口「喂，臭四眼，問妳個問題。」

　　飛鼠在韓吉手中又抓又咬的，一副想掙脫奔向利威爾的模樣，讓韓吉玩心大起的揪緊了牠「什麼？」

　　「有什麼辦法讓老鼠的毛長出來嗎？」

　　「啊？…欸！……噗哈哈哈哈哈哈~艾爾文的精神體掉毛了嗎？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈~~」在意識到利威爾問了什麼後，韓吉整個笑倒在一旁，完全無視了利威爾一臉黑的看著她，她拎起了飛鼠，正想瞧個仔細時，手中的小傢伙就被利威爾給搶了回去，雖然利威爾自己沒怎意識到，但韓吉還是發現了，利威爾很輕巧的把牠給護在掌心裡，然後擺出了不說就算了一副打算走人的模樣。

　　「等一下啦，利威爾。」韓吉連忙胡亂的抹掉了掛在眼角的淚水，把人給攔住「你快仔細想想啊，精神體怎可能會掉毛啊。通常出現這種狀況時，你應該要先去看看本人吧，別治標不治本的啊！」

　　韓吉的話語，讓利威爾又看向了艾爾文，正當他思索著是不是讓艾爾文的頭髮多長些時，韓吉搭住了他的雙肩，在他耳邊輕道了句「我說利威爾啊，其實該不會是你昨天晚上扯掉了艾爾文哪裡的毛了吧？」

　　利威爾整個人一僵，用力甩開了韓吉按在肩上的手，將她挾在腋下的文件搶了過來拍在她頭上後，崩著一臉陰沉的走掉了。

　　「哎呀～害羞了，莫布利特，你覺得我猜對了幾成？」

　　「分隊長，妳不要再逗利威爾兵長了！！！他有天真的會打死妳的。」莫布利特覺得欲哭無淚，他其實有時候都已經分辨不出來，到底是巨人比較危險還是利威爾比較危險了。

　　－－ＥＮＤ


End file.
